


В одной золе

by Chiora, fandom Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018), Greykite



Series: Миди низкого рейтинга 2019 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Dark Side Andromeda, Drama, F/M, Gen, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiora/pseuds/Chiora, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greykite/pseuds/Greykite
Summary: «Она уже поддалась порывам единожды. Это оставило ее с дочерью на руках и бессмысленной пустотой внутри.Взамен она нашла принадлежность; спокойствие, пускай в разрушении. Пустота вспыхнула пламенем, сжигающим до золы — в которой уже неразличимы добро и зло.И у неё, разумеется, нет права на что-то, кроме».





	В одной золе

**Author's Note:**

> Первоначально писалось по заявке на фест I Believe: «AU, где Андромеда вышла за Тонкса, но не порвала с семьей и стала ПС, как и Беллатрикс».

_Медленный сон _  
_О земле святой, святой, да не той._  
_Твой медленный сон_  
_О любви земной, да не со мной..._

_**«Немного нервно»**_

  


В зале для тренировок — арендованном через третьи руки подвале, вход в который давно и успешно прикрывает иллюзия вечно-длящегося ремонта, — едва не стоит пар.

Разбившись по двое и по трое, молодые люди обоих полов, одетые в черное, отрабатывают друг на дружке боевые приемы — стараясь обездвижить, повалить на землю, выбить воздух из легких. И всё это — пользуясь только руками и ногами, без более привычных средств.

На них — удобные тренировочные костюмы и простые, не уподобленные черепам, маски, похожие, тем не менее, по виду и весу на настоящие. Это необходимо — научиться сражаться, чувствуя их ограничения и вес. 

О другом предназначении масок также известно всем.

Стереть разницу; чтобы рука не замирала, не дрожала — а вдруг напротив мелькнет знакомое лицо? Вдруг близкий, друг, некогда сокурсник? Идея требует от них избавления от подобного. И все они более чем готовы к таким жертвам: по крайней мере, на словах.

В центре всего этого кипящего движения — мужчина, единственный — без маски и капюшона, со шрамом на лице, внимательными цепкими глазами. Периодически он что-то отрывисто командует тренирующимся бойцам — в его речи слышен акцент; он самую малость четче проговаривает «р».

И единственный здесь он все-таки одет в плащ, заколотый застежкой в виде серебряного черепа. 

(Ещё один прозрачный намек: и настоящий плащ, и настоящую маску следует заслужить, получить из рук того, кого назвал Лордом).

Ради этого — можно и постараться прыгнуть выше собственной головы; или по крайней мере, прыгнуть, извернувшись, на спину партнера-соперника, прижать его всем своим весом к полу — а там будь что будет. Такое как раз пробует проделать один — приземистый по сравнению с большинством товарищей, — когда матовая пелена, застилающая дверной проём, идет рябью; делается прозрачной.

В мареве вспыхивает искра — разом и пароль, и отзыв.

На пороге появляется женщина — девушка даже, скорее. Едва ли сильно старше той дюжины, которые сейчас делают здесь первые шаги к лучшему для них миру.

Она привычным жестом откидывает назад заплетенные в короткую косу смоляные волосы. Делает шаг вперед.

Подбрасывает руку в салюте — четким, скупым движением, отточенным, как лезвие.

(Она, впрочем, не ее сестра — она не любит ножей. Предпочитает зелья.)

...И замирает в напряженном ожидании.

Он видит ее; она уверена на все сто. Его взгляд как раз направлен в сторону дверного проема, но скользит мимо.

Разве что край его рта чуть искривляет вызывающая ухмылка — шрам кривится вместе с ней. Никто не собирается останавливать тренировку ради того, чтобы она спокойно прошла, а он сам... Он не прочь посмотреть, как именно она пройдет.

Ее ноздри раздуваются — всего на секунду. Она быстро оглядывается по сторонам, оценивая обстановку, и делает ещё один решительный шаг — словно в бурную реку, несущую вперед по течению обломки и камни. 

Дальше всё происходит быстро.

Крупный, плечистый парень — лица скрыты, но фигуру не спрятать, — отскакивает в сторону, уклоняясь от удара другого. Прыжок выходит слишком большим, неловким. 

Он застывает в неустойчивом равновесии, пытаясь сгруппироваться — прямо на пути женщины. 

Та делает одно-единственное стремительное движение пальцами под рукавом темной мантии. 

Парень оступается, не удержавшись на вдруг ставшем слишком скользким полу, и падает до крайности неудачно — спиной вперед, в падении ухитрившись толкнуть локтем участника другой пары — и испортить тому удар. 

Пришедшая, не дожидаясь, пока они все между собой разберутся, оттирает спарринг-партнера своей невольной жертвы плечом. Тот встает было, как вкопанный, но подхватывается быстрее, чем можно было ожидать — это полезно. Замечая это краем глаза, она кивает сама себе.

И поднимает голову, оказываясь лицом к лицу к мужчине со шрамом. 

— Это нечестно! Против условий. Мистер Долохов... — подаёт голос этот самый второй парень из-за ее спины. По голосу она его узнаёт: Эверли Лоуэлл. Точно. 

— Честность? Чтобы я этого слова больше не слышал, — бросает Долохов; теперь уже не удостаивая взглядом всех остальных. 

Женщина повторяет свой салют; на этот раз — с полным осознанием, не походя.

— Андромеда Блэк, лидер боевой группы, за дополнительными инструкциями прибыла.

Он ухмыляется — оценил.

Андромеда мысленно сжимает пальцы в кулак.

***

Ей не хватило одного шага.

Через пропасть между летним приключением — и решением на всю жизнь.

Обряда, брачной церемонии — не отметки в толстенной книге какого-нибудь чиновника. Настоящей свадьбы — даже по забавному маггловскому обычаю, почему бы и нет?

Ей не хватило самой малости: часов, если не минут — объясниться, договорить, схватить за руку: постой, ты — тоже...? Догадка, блеснувшая в её разуме, осталась — навеки — только догадкой; визг и блеск маггловского экипажа оборвали вязь едва начавших переплетаться имен — «Андромеда Блэк», «Тед Тонкс» — кроваво-красной чернильной кляксой.

Он оттолкнул ее, это она помнила ясно. Оттолкнул, чтобы под этот экипаж не попала она. 

Она, сбежавшая после выпускного из семейного гнезда, повинуясь порыву — или из чувства противоречия, — нырнувшая в чужой мир, как в незнакомую воду... И вдвойне теперь — даже больше, чем только обнаружив свое... состояние, — не знающая: как ей быть. 

Оглушенная тем, как быстро — как нелепо — всё вдруг случилось, Андромеда так и стояла, застыв на месте, стиснув руки на животе, среди поднявшейся суеты (не подумав даже, что безопаснее будет исчезнуть, пока никто не смотрит) до самого прибытия этих маггловских авроров — «полиции», — а потом заторможено отвечала на их вопросы. Осторожные, как будто они разговаривали с ребенком, и в то же время презрительные — как будто этот ребенок был заразным. Только много позже пришло подозрение — они приняли её за продажную девицу, которой Тед не успел заплатить. Иностранку даже, быть может; или вовсе слабоумную — иначе отчего тогда продаёт себя. 

Бесконечно бессмысленная догадка в череде таких же бессмысленных мыслей.

...а ведь всё казалось, поначалу, просто. 

«Практикум по маггловедению» — так она назвала это для себя, мысленно усмехнувшись. Просто отправилась в начале июля на Косую Аллею, никого не ставя в известность, разменяла галеоны на маггловские деньги (довольно смутно понимая — много это или мало) и отправилась гулять по Лондону магглов — по ту сторону «Дырявого котла».

Оказалось — если не слишком тратиться, накопленных карманных денег хватало на две-три недели вольной жизни.

По-настоящему вольной — без условностей, окружавших её дома на каждом шагу, не дававших вздохнуть. Светило солнце, отражаясь от стекла и металла, воздух с незнакомыми запахами и звуками опьянял, и впереди была одна сплошная прогулка — вначале одинокая, а потом с Тедом.

Тед ни разу не спрашивал у нее того же, что «полиция» — не пытался выяснить, какой у нее адрес и есть ли штука, называемая «гражданство». Ее поведение, может, и забавляло его, но не удивляло, и именно поэтому она начала подозревать в нем гр... магглорожденного. Андромеда не помнила, чтобы видела его в Хогвартсе — на занятиях или за одним из факультетских столов, но кто из слизеринцев, в конце концов, давал себе труд пристально разглядывать студентов не их круга и не с их курса?..

Но, может быть, ему просто было все равно. 

Ей, во многом, тоже. 

Не было никаких планов. Договоренностей. Само по себе это казалось Андромеде необычным, несвойственным.

Он просто подошел к ней, сидевшей на скамейке в парке, со словами: «Я смотрю на вас уже полчаса; может, вы...», и она неожиданно для себя согласилась — на прогулку, на кофе, на ужин, а после нескольких ужинов — на завтрак сразу же после пробуждения. Бояться всё равно было нечего — Андромеда знала много довольно безобидных для Министерства и не особенно заметных для магглов заклинаний, которые заставили бы любого отказаться от некрасивых намерений. 

(И, занимаясь с ним любовью в нарочно для этого снятом гостиничном номере, она с каким-то ожесточенным удовольствием думала, что матушка может праздновать поражение: она, Андромеда, уже не пойдет замуж вслепую, будь это сотню раз так положено, и не позволит превратить себя в чопорную, ожесточенную копию Друэллы — ни за что.)

Он сказал ей, что подрабатывает в кафе неподалеку — даже указал, в каком, и они получили там небольшую скидку. Это было — из многого, встреченного в мире магглов, — Андромеде хотя бы понятно. Чистокровная семья — не обязательно из тех, кто избавлен от нужды зарабатывать на жизнь, и она — в отличие от сестер — это осознавала (быть может, ей просто повезло с сокурсниками).

Андромеда вернулась в лондонский дом спустя несколько дней — просто потому, что ещё немного, и об ее пропаже начали бы трезвонить; даже не желая выносить сор из избы, умножать этот сор — не в интересах семейства. 

Вернулась — и поняла, что беременна.

Никогда не стоит готовить зелья в спешке и в неподходящей обстановке вместе с завтраком — сказал бы ей любой хоть мало-мальски опытный зельевар. Особенно те, что могут, оказавшись бесполезными,, поставить тебя в крайне затруднительное положение.

Оставалось только досадливо кусать губы. Взвешивать. Времени не было, почти не было, и Андромеда решилась... — точнее, подумала, будто решилась.

Она нашла его — в том самом кафе, которое запомнила. Ей повезло. Он не отказался поговорить с ней — наоборот, улыбнулся так, словно действительно рад; только договорился с товарищем по смене, чтобы уйти на время от посторонних глаз.

И вот... к чему всё пришло.

Куда бы она пошла еще, теперь? Нашла бы его родителей? Смешно. Даже если он сам был волшебником, они — существа, чья жизнь совсем другая, непонятная — и, по большому счёту, Андромеда не уверена была, что способна примерить на себя эту жизнь всерьёз.

Она не выжила бы в _том_ мире, даже на зыбкой пограничной земле — нет, нет.

В какой-то из моментов отчаянных раздумий мелькнула даже мысль попросить помощи у Сириуса, но тот и сам жил у Поттеров на птичьих правах и, в отличие от Андромеды, был хотя бы другом Джеймса. Может быть он сделал бы всё, что мог, хотя бы постарался что-то сделать, но — даже не смешно; какие могут быть возможности у студента Хогвартса...

И к тому же... Древнейшему и благороднейшему семейству легче будет смириться с дочерью, принесшей в подоле — по крови и по закону ребенок, зачатый вне брака, относился к семье, в которой будет рожден, — чем с предательницей-беглянкой. Так Андромеда сказала себе самой.

Так и оказалось. _Почти_. 

Андромеда думала, что это будет больней: склонить голову, встретить отцовский взгляд — холодный, оценивающий. Вынести рассчитано-громкие вздохи матери и детскую, но отдающую уже каким-то выученным от взрослых лицемерием жалость Нарциссы.

Но вместо боли была пустота. 

Словно ее окутывал прочный кокон, невидимый, но едва пропускающий внутрь слова и взгляды.

Точно так же отупело, как всё прочее, она перенесла колдомедицинское освидетельствование: только краем глаза заметила, как целитель с седыми усами наклоняется к уху ее отца и спрашивает о чем-то — тактично, но озабоченно, — и как возмущенно хмурится в ответ Сигнус Блэк. 

Потом Андромеда поняла, что предположил колдомедик. Учитывая ее состояние, ее мысленные блоки...

И — от слабости ли, от позорного страха перед полной ответственностью — она не стала их разубеждать, раз за разом повторяя только одно: «Не помню». Ее видели перед исчезновением выходящей через «Дырявый котел», и на этом все. 

Андромеде запретили покидать дом; хотя её состояние пока невозможно было заметить, нельзя было сбрасывать со счетов артефакты или иное зрение, до сих пор присущее некоторым волшебникам.

Впрочем, она и не стремилась куда-то идти, свернувшись в этом самом коконе, не следя за временем. Только рассеянно наблюдала из окна, как солнце раз за разом медленно скатывается за городские крыши, а на раскидистом клёне за окном появляются рыжеватые листья: погода той осенью стояла на диво хорошая.

И так же отстраненно Андромеда наблюдала однажды, как мать, встряхнув, бережно раскладывает на ее кровати тускло-черное платье с высоким поясом, широкую черную мантию и шляпку-таблетку с густой черной вуалью. Последним предметом, который Друэлла тяжело уронила на покрывало, был портрет-миниатюра в широкой золотой оправе — изображение средних лет мужчины с тяжелой нижней челюстью и каштановыми волосами.

Андромеда молча взяла его в руки, понимая, что ей — впервые за долгое время — почти интересно, что всё это может значить.

-— Процветание семьи — важнее чести, — отрывисто выронила Друэлла. — Даже если не все Блэки с этим согласны — они промолчат. Мы с твоим отцом посоветовались и всё уладили. С сегодняшнего дня ты — вдова, хотя твой... брак и не был заключен с соблюдением магического обряда и при свидетелях. Тебе стоит ознакомиться с воспоминаниями о твоём муже, которые нам любезно предоставил его брат.

Андромеда только догадываться могла, чего это стоило её отцу — и с точки зрения семейного состояния, и с точки зрения семейной гордости. Как будто цепи сомкнулись, тяжело звякнув, на ее запястьях: она была в долгу перед семьей — теперь навсегда.

— Его семья не претендует на ребенка, — добавила Друэлла спустя мгновение. Следующие слова матери подтвердили то, о чем Андромеда думала сама — месяц и целую вечность назад: — И в любом случае: для родовой магии, без обряда наложения уз, твоя дочь — дитя Блэков. 

Неожиданно, Андромеда поняла, что впервые слышит это — «дочь», и даже не спрашивала до того, хотя колдомедик наверняка мог бы ответить на этот вопрос сразу.

Спустя неделю она нашла имя заочного зятя — Секандуса Гревза — в уточненных списках слушателей Континентальных Высших курсов Зельеварения, опубликованных в «Европейском Зельеваре», и вновь ничто не задело её глубоко — ни подозрение, что теперь младший Гревз, пожалуй, может считаться обеспеченным человеком, раз внёс солидную плату за обучение, ни такое же отчетливое понимание, что в этом списке могло быть и ее имя — должно было бы быть. Но об этом — теперь — не стоило даже думать.

Условности глубокого траура, положения будущей — а следом и только родившей — матери обступали Андромеду со всех сторон, не давая ступить и шага без оглядки. И она позволяла этим условностям править своей жизнью — для маленькой Доры, Нимфадоры, пока что не было лучшего мира, или даже лучшей в нем доли. В этом воспитание Андромеды, как любой дочери чистокровной семьи, превыше всего ставящей наследие, не дало сбоя.

Но она, исподволь, незаметно, начинала ненавидеть.

Смутной сумрачной ненавистью, которую можно до времени запутывать доводами разума, лишенными содержания и гулкими, как пустой котел; но которая будет рваться наружу, беззвучным «почему?!» и «это несправедливо!», оставляющими следы на бескровных губах. Будет рваться туда — в мир, такой яркий, открытый, целый и простой для других, который только поманил этой целостью и возможностью простоты — но тут же обернулся ещё худшим бесконечным лабиринтом. Весь, целиком.

Можно было покинуть одни стены, черные, угрюмые — и отправиться блуждать в других, отличавшихся только названием и расцветкой, но эти были хотя бы знакомы ей. 

В незнакомых Андромеда бы просто сошла с ума.

Лабиринты снились ей ночами, принимая порой вид благородных каменных стен, увитых плющом, а порой — гротескные формы: длинных и гладких изнутри труб, или картонных коробок, в которых поставлялись ингредиенты, или комьев смятой упаковочной бумаги, из середины которых следовало выползать мельчайшим жучком. Порой всё кончалось огнём — адским огнем, пожирающим всё, что окружало её во сне, до тех пор, пока не оставалось ничего — только сияние чистого пламени.

Днём же Андромеда порой ловила себя на том, что просто шагает из угла в угол, перебирая в уме ингредиенты — вперемешку для ядов и детских снадобий.

Без последних было не обойтись никогда: у младенцев-магов бывает очень капризное здоровье.

Яды тоже всегда были нужны: сестре — и тем, кто за ней стоял.

Даже отец был согласен: практика в зельеварении Андромеде, по меньшей мере, не повредит. (И если бы ее не выпускали из дома хотя бы до лавки зелий — она точно сожгла бы что-нибудь, даже без магии).

В сущности, Андромеде совершенно не хотелось тогда разбираться в судьбе изготовленных ею снадобий. Они — сложные, медленные, мгновенные, составные и двухкомпонентные — были чем-то вроде головоломки, позволяющей заняться чем-нибудь, требующим внимания и кропотливого труда, а значит — способном отогнать тягостные мысли.

Но этого было мало — слишком мало для того, чтобы обрушить все эти стены разом: во сне и наяву. 

Андромеде хотелось сделать с этим что-нибудь.

Возможность пришла к ней — с осенними листьями, прилипшими к подолу мантии Беллатрикс, и порывистым ветром, дыхание которого сестра словно бы принесла с собой. Сестра, чьи кудри всегда были похожи на цепь тяжелых грозовых туч; чей шаг всегда был танцем над пропастью.

На этот раз сестра не задержалась взглядом на образцах внутри склянок, выставленных в штативах на рабочем столе Андромеды. Прошла прямо, без остановки, и села в кресло — где обычно сидела с книгой сама Андромеда. Расправила ладонями юбку — хотя ногу всё равно закинула за ногу, никаких манер; как всегда. 

Андромеда отметила это походя, привычно — прежде чем сестра посмотрела ей в глаза.

— Пришло, наконец, время, — вот что она сказала, и Андромеда вздрогнула от этих слов и этого взгляда; длинный рукав старинного платья скользнул, задевая штатив, когда она оперлась на столешницу ладонью, ища опору. 

— _Он_ сказал, — в голосе Беллы появилась глубокая нота, нечто настолько близко к благоговению, насколько для нее это вообще казалось возможным, — что это возможно. Теперь, когда твоей дочери больше не требуется, чтобы ты постоянно находилась при ней. 

— Ты имеешь в виду... — заговорила Андромеда. Ей казалось, что искры — или мелкие муравьи — бегут по всему ее телу, под одеждой, под волосами. 

Белла кивнула. 

— Ты сочувствуешь нашему делу, и уже показала, что можешь действовать с пользой. Будет только закономерно, если ты станешь одной из нас по полному праву. 

Пальцы Андромеды перебирали склянки, как будто без участия разума, но в то же время — словно бы заново осознавая их содержимое, соотнося состав и эффект. Далекие, комплексные причины — и неизбежное следствие, от которого не отвернуться.

— Это высокая честь, и ты ее достойна. Долг крови не исчерпывается материнством. 

Нельзя было, невозможно, даже подозрения допустить, что за исполнением этого — какого ни есть, куцего — долга, скрывалась тень предательства: банального в своей беспощадности. Андромеда опустила взгляд на одну из склянок: кажется, это всё-таки готовилось для Доры, не для войны.

— Так что скажешь?

Андромеда снова посмотрела сестре в лицо — серые глаза в смертоносно-синие — и медленно кивнула в ответ. 

Среди _них_, уже знала она, не было выдающихся и средних; лишь равные (под взглядом Лорда — истинного и единственного — все были ниже, а значит — не отличались ничем). Среди _них_ можно было быть, наконец, собой — и ничем; скрыть черты лица под серебряной череполикой маской, чтобы ясней проступила суть.

Мысль об этом успокаивала. Почти до улыбки — выражения, которое мышцы лица Андромеды почти успели забыть. 

Беллатрикс оценила эту улыбку — уголки ее собственных губ удовлетворенно поползли вверх, но лишь до определенного предела; она оставалась весь разговор пусть и расслабленной, но серьезной. Смертельно серьезной. 

— Сначала тебе предстоит... встреча. Все уже обговорено. Для всех ты будешь в гостях у нас с Рудольфом. И это, — сестра усмехнулась, — даже почти правда. 

Она замолчала на мгновение, постукивая пальцами по подлокотнику кресла.

— Но должна предупредить. Есть ещё кое-что. Существует... церемония. Это само собой. И следом за ней подтверждение, что всё серьезно. Ты — моя сестра, я избавлю тебя от излишней театральности, — Белла фыркнула. — Однако суть остается. 

— Смерть, — сказала Андромеда. Это был не вопрос. 

— Причастность к смерти. Неважно, как — важно, что напрямую. Потом пути назад уже нет. Ты можешь остаться, как есть, конечно. — Беллатрикс дернула плечом. — Готовить свои яды — хотя убить, прямо скажу, ты с их помощью вполне способна сама, так что не вижу корня проблемы. И кроме того: разве тебе не хочется отомстить? Неважно, кому конкретно. Все они — одинаковые. Отребье, — Белла скривилась. 

— Неважно, кому, — кивнула Андромеда. — Ты права. 

Неважно было и то, что обе они имели в виду разное. 

Но от таких предложений не отказываются; и Андромеда больше не сомневалась. Не стала задавать себе — или, если на то пошло, кому-то ещё, — излишних вопросов, вроде: «а можно ли...?». Это сама Белла в своё время — откуда-то знала она — стояла перед зеркалом, обнаженная, обхватив ладонями плечи, и в темно-синих — почти черных от расширенных зрачков — глазах стыла обморочная обреченность, и невидимый — неосязаемый почти что — туман сгущался вокруг: туман с границы между миром мертвых и миром живых. 

Ритуальная смерть; так, кажется, говорили предки семейства Блэк — еще в те древние, далекие времена до владычества Рима.

Убийца отсекает от жизни — двоих сразу; произносящий проклятье — приговаривает и себя самого.

Пожиратели Смерти, как называли они сами себя — Жрецы, были избраны среди многих, что делили с ними ту же кровь; были отделены от прочих магов, которым позволено пребывать в покое неведения, — отделены и отмечены. _Отрезаны_, причастные отныне лишь ко священному.

(Именно тогда, когда она подумала об этом, Белла и закатала на себе рукав — решительным, как и всё в ней, жестом — и показала Андромеде — это: символ принадлежности, притязание, не знающее равных). 

— Хочу, чтобы ты была готова, — говорила она. — Чтобы я могла гордиться тобой. 

— Я буду готова. — Андромеда поклясться могла бы, что слышит взмах ножа: 

— Значит, решено. 

Беллатрикс поднялась из кресла — по-змеиному гибко — и протянула ей руку — прямо навстречу, по-мужски.

Оставалось только ответить на пожатие с точно такой же решительностью. (Как будто пламя жгло пальцы, ластилось, просилось в ладонь: бери и сжигай, бери же).

Следом сестра сообщила, в какое время ей стоит отправиться в поместье Лестрейнджей — через каминную сеть, как обычно, без подозрений, — а потом (редкость раньше, с тех пор, как Андромеда рассталась с детством) порывисто обняла ее — и распрощалась.

Андромеда понимала, конечно: сама... встреча пройдет не там. Где-то еще. Но... тем интереснее. Она уже больше года не бывала почти нигде. 

И — осознала она, оглядывая оставшиеся у нее вещи (хорошо, что она и раньше не отдавала предпочтения светлым тонам): в кои-то веки ей вовсе не обязателен маскарадный траур. 

«Я вернусь, маленькая», — шепнула Андромеда спящей дочери. Поцеловала ее в лоб и вышла, неслышно притворив дверь (строго наказав приставленной домовухе, что отрежет той голову раньше срока, если с «юной хозяйкой Дорой» что-то случится).

***

...их с Антонином Долоховым знакомство началось с того, что она упала, споткнувшись.

А он...

Нет, не подхватил и не помог подняться. Само собой. 

Дело ведь было, в конце концов, не на каком-нибудь светском вечере в благородном доме: такие вечера Андромеда ненавидела только самую чуточку слабее, чем Белла — даже будь у нее, в ее положении, возможность бывать там чаще.

Даже не на улице в толчее. 

Если на то пошло, это как раз он грамотно ударил ее по щиколотке во время тренировки: обычной, с палочками. (Хотя на сей раз не индивидуальной — на таких Андромеда уже бывала, и справлялась неплохо, — а групповой).

Она — не ожидавшая подвоха, — рухнула на пол, больно приложившись об пол запястьем вытянутой руки. И не только запястьем: живот и колени тоже отозвались протестующим, тупым нытьем, когда она напрягла бок, перекатываясь на спину, и взглянула снизу вверх — на своего, предположительно, спарринг-партнера.

Лицо, перечеркнутое шрамом, смотрело на нее. Внимательно, без смеха.

— Вставай, девчонка.

«Девчонка». Да, так он ее назвал тогда, в первый раз. Звучало это, не как оскорбление — удивительно.

Драгоценные секунды текли, отмеряемые стуком крови в ушах.

Андромеда знала, как поступила бы Белла. Та бы — взвилась черным вихрем: за одно только то, что кто-то — посмел, покусился!..

И, быть может, даже победила бы.

На чистом напоре, ярости, мгновенном белом кипении ненависти.

(Не исключена была даже стихийная магия — пусть палочка выбита, пусть!..

Редкость; удача. Но Белла всегда полагалась на свою удачу, не на рассудок; не правда ли, кого ни спроси.)

Андромеда сделала глубокий вдох. Первый из многих в присутствии этого человека.

Она не стала пробовать призвать палочку — у нее скверно выходило подобное еще в Школе — и тем более тянуться за ней.

Вместо этого Андромеда напрягла бедра и поясницу, вскинула ногу, ударяя его по запястью носком мягкой тренировочной туфли — от неожиданности палочка вылетела из его руки: зеркально тому, как это произошло недавно с ней самой. И вылетела — почти что прямо ей в руку, не в основную, в левую, но всё же. 

Дальше оставалось только бросить туловище вверх, оттолкнувшись спиной, — и он уже был, считай, у нее на прицеле. 

Старший над боевыми группами; ответственный за натаскивание молодняка. Вот как она его знала. 

Она дышала тяжело; подобрала ногу в колене, чтобы оттолкнуться от пола и подпрыгнуть — хотя не строила иллюзий, будто это будет легко — если он решит, что одной демонстрации пока что недостаточно.

Он, впрочем, ухмыльнулся. Прищелкнул пальцами.

— Хорошо. Очень. А теперь, девочка, давай всерьёз — и с начала. Думаешь, твой противник каждый раз будет стоять и ждать, что ты еще выкинешь?

***

Если старший недоволен — удвой усилия. Неписаное правило для боевых групп; в том числе благодаря этому они, как хочется Андромеде верить, теряют кого-нибудь не так часто, как могли бы. (Не так часто, как — она тайком листала книги, полу-запретные, _чужие_, из другого мира пришедшие — случалось с «террористами» магглов).

Если хочешь заслужить похвалу старшего — будь достоин этой похвалы.

И так вышло, что за старшего здесь и сейчас — она, Андромеда.

Они сидят в пустой, откровенно нежилой комнате всё того же подвального помещения: сама Андромеда — и трое из четверых её подопечных, тех самых, которых Долохов вчера передал ей с рук на руки с небрежной просьбой «сводить мелюзгу проветриться». Проветрились — на «выше ожидаемого», как зубоскалит кузен Ивэн: Аристаркос Макинтайр всё ещё находится в надежных, но не особенно заботливых руках семейного колдомедика; Роза Макинтайр то и дело неосознанно морщится, пытаясь как-нибудь полегче прислониться к спинке кресла ободранной спиной, а Регулус отчего-то тоже то и дело кривится, прикрыв глаза, хотя по нему-то не попали ни разу. Четвертый — Эверли Лоуэлл — цел физически и морально, по его собственным уверениям готов повторить хоть ещё пять раз — и как-то несоизмеримо с обстоятельствами весел. 

У Андромеды только что была... аудиенция. Слово в ее мысленной речи звучит без всякого оттенка эмоций. Как наиболее подходящий термин для факта.

Она поглаживает себя по предплечью слева, неосознанным, рассеянным жестом. 

Полной противоположностью взгляда.

Как ни крути, а задание они почти что провалили.

Крохотный необитаемый коттедж близ Хангерфорда в Уэст-Беркшире по сведениям из не особенно надежного источника использовался Орденом Феникса в качестве места для встреч с информаторами — уединенного, но при этом, как ни странно, расположенного на самом виду. Вроде бы там должен был жить смотритель за скаковыми лошадьми из расположенных рядом конюшен, или что-то в том роде. 

Задачей группы было всего лишь не оставить от дома камня на камне и вывесить над развалинами Метку — молодняк даже на дело отправился без приличествующей случаю амуниции: без масок, только в надвинутых капюшонах. Однако стоило Макинтайру выбить окно, как оттуда — и из-за двери — полетели не самые лёгкие проклятия. То ли коттедж был для Ордена важнее, чем представлялось, то ли кто-то оказался в нужном месте в неудачное для себя время. Аристаркос со сдавленным вскриком рухнул на сестру, схватившись руками за колено. И хуже того — краем глаза Андромеда заметила серебристый проблеск из соседнего окна: куда-то отправился Патронус.

Роза, опешив, попятились было от окна с повисшим на её плече братом, но сверху с легким, даже не ухом слышным шелестом посыпался антиаппарационный порошок — быстрая замена аналогичным чарам для криворуких. Кто-то — похоже, кузен Регулус — быстро набросил на всех слабенькое маскирующее — только кусты пугать, но на крайний случай сгодилось.

«Стоять!» — рявкнула Андромеда на Эверли, начавшего было вычерчивать палочкой в воздухе рисунок аппарации, и почти наугад швырнула Аваду в разбитое окно, спотыкаясь от ледяной отдачи так, что зубы лязгнули; неспособная сейчас ни на какое другое заклятье, как будто сама захолодевшая в исступленной, отчаянной злости. И... 

Достала.

— Демаскирующее, сбивающее, вверх! — скомандовала она, и Регулус послушно вскинул палочку, вот только вместо шелеста раненой — а если повезет, то падающей — метлы сверху донесся ровный треск маггловского двигателя, ненавистный и неожиданный настолько, что её едва не вывернуло, а Регулус, испугавшись незнамо чего, вломился против всех правил и здравого смысла — прямо в открытую дверь коттеджа. Остальные — против того же здравого смысла — рванулись за ним.

Камина, пригодного к использованию, в коттедже, конечно же, не оказалось.

— Плащи, перчатки долой. Аппарация в точку сбора! — распорядилась Андромеда, комкая все слова в один ком. Если хоть в чем-то повезло — весь порошок останется на одежде...

Повезло не совсем — Розе, как оказалось, щепоть просыпалась за шиворот, да болезненного цвета щупальце вместо ноги, подсохшее на воздухе до кровавой корки, Аристаркосу не шло. (Эту проблему обещали решить дня через три, не меньше).

Хорошо еще, что перед самой аппарацией Андромеде удалось всё-таки наскрести магии на Метку, хотя потом чувствовала она себя, как утопшая, а опомнившийся Регулус успел зажечь шторы Негасимым пламенем — так что коттеджу полагалось сгореть дотла, и основное задание не было провалено. Теоретически. А вот на практике...

Андромеда, вздыхая, подбирает под себя одну ногу — небрежно и ещё вполне женственно, удобнее откидывается на спинку и, наконец, кладёт левую руку на подлокотник.

— Что ж, несмотря на некоторые относительно удачные действия, мы, — Андромеда дотрагивается до верхних зубов кончиком языка, пробуя слово на вкус, — облажались. _Вы_ облажались. — Она окидывает их жестким холодным взглядом. — Или кому-то снова хочется сослаться на честность и правила?

Эверли вздрагивает, и часть веселости слетает с него — как ветром сдуло.

-— Полагаю, свои тактические ошибки уяснили все, иначе мне придётся сказать мистеру Долохову, что он плохо вас обучал. — Андромеда поджимает губы и бросает вслед за этим почти яростно: — Но ваш основной проступок в том, что вы не были готовы. Вы должны быть готовы всегда. — Она слегка, рассчитано, ударяет кулаком по подлокотнику. — Каждое мгновение вашей службы Лорду вы должны быть готовы отстаивать его дело, нашу общую честь, жизнь соратников и свою жизнь. Вы не были готовы, — и в итоге едва не упустили свидетеля. Предписание об ограничении доступа к воспоминаниям частных лиц еще не отменено формально... — Андромеда и не знала бы, верно, о существовании подобного предписания, но таковы уж были издержки общества сестры и ее супруга, с его сетью осведомителей в министерстве. — Однако практика уже говорит за себя. Министр готов обязать к выдаче свидетельских воспоминаний по первому же требованию аврората. Это упростит судопроизводство. Если Крауч получит право отправлять в Азкабан одной подписью, только на основании выдвинутого обвинения...

— Разве это нам не на руку? — хмурится Регулус. — Так говорили. — Поводит он плечом на ее вопросительный взгляд; не уточняет — кто и когда.

— Да, это может обесценить действия аврората, — решает всё же кивнуть Андромеда. — Но кто-то из нас может попасть под раздачу. И это риск.

— То есть — нас никто не должен видеть? — уточняет Роза. Она внимательна к формулировкам.

— Никто из увидевших не должен уйти — так будет точнее. — Голос Андромеды не дрожит ни на волос, даже не колеблется. — Даже если они с самого начала непричастны. Даже если будут слишком напуганы, чтобы говорить. Мало кто может сказать, чем обернется то, что вас узнали, — впоследствии, когда будут сняты маски.

Она не говорит: «после победы» — не говорит никогда; эта отметка времени кажется Андромеде слишком далекой, будто ненастоящей, как и слово, ее обозначающее. 

Для Андромеды существует только настоящее. Только выпад, слетающий с губ приказ, вылетающее из палочки заклинание; секунда между двух ударов сердца, между жизнью и смертью — сродни секунде в обманчивом мире магглов, отнявшей у нее не столько какую бы там ни было любовь, сколько невинность.

Гибель прежнего мира происходит неостановимо, необратимо, каждую минуту, прожитую навылет, и этому невозможно положить конец, а потому есть они — Жрецы; Пожиратели Смерти, берущие смерть у одних и отдающие кому-то другому. Жрецы; не строители нового.

Но этого Андромеда уже не скажет — им. Трем парам внимательных глаз.

Может быть, ее группа будет в следующий раз состоять из других бойцов. Или она сама окажется у кого-то более опытного. 

Но они, эти четверо (без одного), всё же её соратники. Те, с кем она связала себя; _ей подобные_ — во многих смыслах (в одном единственно значащем смысле данного слова) .

— Вы можете думать, — продолжает Андромеда, — что превосходите их. Всех, против кого сражаетесь. Что у вас есть кровь и есть дар. Но чувствовать превосходство — недостаточно. Его необходимо подтверждать делом. И ваши тела, как и ваш разум, должны быть готовы ответить на вызов точно так же, как ваша палочка.

И эхом приходит:

— ...Иначе сброд, — Долохов кривится; кривится шрам на его лице, — сочтет, что вы — не на своем месте. И, самое обидное, — тут он щелкает пальцами, будто в попытке призвать их кармана сигареты, — что они даже будут правы. 

Андромеда понимает вдруг, что говорит заимствованными словами; задавливает в себе неуютное чувство, передергивает лопатками и заканчивает твердо:

— Если тебя бьют — бей в ответ. Атакуют — отвечай на атаку. Любым способом. Бесчестным или недостойным вашей родословной — любым. Выполнить задачу, выжить — и отойти для следующей атаки. Без первого и второго не будет третьего. 

Слова по-прежнему звенят эхом воспринятой пустоты, но Андромеда надеется: за решительным тоном ее голоса этого не столь уж заметно.

Она обводит бойцов взглядом ещё раз.

— И... Помните, что ждет всякого, кто попадется живым. Что ждет после этого всех, кто нас знает. Это единственное, что может перевешивать выживание. 

Это ей тоже дали ясно понять сегодня, во время аудиенции. 

— А чтобы не оказаться в ситуации, в которой не останется никакого другого выбора, — оценивайте пространство, подбирайте тактику боя. На этом всё. Тренировка через пять часов. Идите.

Андромеда, вопреки всему, не хочет терять никого.

Она, как и всякий в ее семье, признаёт только один разрыв связей: по собственному волеизъявлению.

***

Они — Андромеда Блэк и Антонин Долохов — почти не разговаривают. По крайней мере, о том, что вне рамок задания — вне рамок приказа, назначенной даты, мест и имен.

Они даже пересекаются не то чтобы часто. 

Но Андромеда всё же ловит отчего-то себя на том, что неосознанно ищет его лицо там, где вынуждена бывать в своей не изнаночной, «дневной» жизни. 

Здесь она переписывается на постоянной основе с несколькими уважаемыми мэтрами зельеварения и уже — по долетающим до нее обмолвкам — успела заслужить ответное уважение.

У нее сложилась не слишком обширная, но впечатляющая для такой молодой женщины частная практика зельевара, а несколько ее статей и рецептов были приняты к публикации в европейских журналах, куда Андромеда рискнула их отправить. Ее можно было бы считать вполне состоявшимся магом, но она редко показывается на людях и до сих пор носит вуаль и шелковый траур. Об этом шепчутся — кто с удивлением, кто с недоверием, кто с уважением.

На самом деле, таково было условие её отца — единственное, но недвусмысленное напоминание о предпринятых во имя ее репутации усилиях. Очень в стиле Сигнуса Блэка.

Андромеда не затворница, нет; не по-настоящему. Но преимущественно она видит других магов тогда, когда те наносят визиты в лондонский дом Блэков. 

Иногда ее приглашают куда-то ещё — бывает, что и коллеги-зельевары, желающие сделать как лучше; и она обязательно советуется с отцом («советуется», впрочем, это довольно мягкое слово), принимать это конкретное приглашение или нет. 

Она ведь всё понимает. О да, конечно же.

На осторожные вопросы любопытствующих гостей Андромеда отвечает — почти словами матери. Ее муж был достойным человеком, конечно же, не вызывал в ней отвращения, и ей, как и ему, хотелось, чтобы этот брак состоялся по всем правилам, но Иренеас Гревз погиб за неделю до официальной церемонии скрепления магических уз, сделав ошибку в расшифровке древнего заклятья на аймара, и брак был признан по древнему закону — на основе свидетельств родственников с обеих сторон, что брачные клятвы были даны наедине, а брак — физически скреплен. Малышка Дора оказалась довольно зримым подтверждением последнего.

Ещё был слух, что Гревзы вряд ли могли рассчитывать на союз с Блэками — ведь лучшие семьи стремились не только к умножению достоинств крови, но и к умножению состояний, а семья предполагаемого мужа Андромеды к моменту обнародования тайного брака была бедна, точно церковные мыши, если не считать пресловутых достоинств крови. Должно быть — поговаривали — Иренеас решил обеспечить себе преимущество на тот случай, если Блэки всё же сочтут, что им не по пути.

Андромеда мягко, но непреклонно опровергала этот слух, не позволяя никому даже тени подозрения, что под ним может скрываться куда более неудобный слух, и только уже под ним, в свою очередь, пряталась, словно в забавной русской кукле — и вот опять она некстати вспомнила о наставнике и соратнике — неприглядная правда. И ещё — краем сознания осознавала Андромеда (пусть это и удивляло ее саму) — будь Тед её мужем, она носила бы по нему траур, хотя и не так долго. Но в первый год она была почти благодарна требованию Сигнуса за возможность почтить память настоящего отца своей дочери.

Но не было никого, способного поймать Андромеду на слове или заподозрить что-то кроме того, что было уже известно. Ее зять, по слухам находится в какой-то из Америк и для него не возвращаться в Англию тоже должно было быть выполнением условия ее отца.

Нимфадора Блэк же, как и полагается дочери двух почтенных чистокровных семейств, с первых дней жизни — к радости матери и прочих родственников — проявляла признаки выдающейся магической одаренности, хотя, вначале её редкостные способности метаморфа принимали за чрезвычайно ранние всплески стихийной магии.

Чем бы Андромеда ни занималась, она обязательно проводила несколько часов в день с дочерью. Всё прочее время о Доре могли позаботиться домовики и няня, нанятая специально, чтобы у малышки была и другая компания, кроме послушных эльфов.

Во всей этой обыденности — тусклой и неяркой, как черный кашемир её повседневных накидок — не было никакого места для иностранца гораздо старше самой Андромеды, с лицом разбойника и ухватками боевого мага.

(Он участвовал в войне, по его же собственным оговоркам — той, другой, случившейся ещё до рождения Андромеды и ее сестер. Быть может, всё это оттуда — но среди Пожирателей, когда они были бойцами Лорда, а не родственниками, друзьями и сокурсниками из «дневной» жизни, не принято было — не приветствовалось, прямо сказать, — вести такие расспросы.)

Быть может, у этой изнанки вовсе не было лицевой стороны. Даже Нарцисса, известная сборщица «может-быть-однажды-мне-пригодится» сплетен, ни разу не обмолвилась об Антонине (в мыслях Андромеда порой соскальзывает с фамилии на имя, но тут же поправляет себя) ни словом.

Возможно, она могла бы постараться пойти через то же академическое сообщество — оно не знало границ (как бы ни старалась помешать этому политика, отголоски которой долетали до Андромеды — но ей хватало той политики, которую при ее участии делали на улицах). Славянских фамилий она, по меньшей мере, слышала и видела в публикациях куда больше одной.

Нет, конечно, с наукой связан он быть не мог, смешно было даже думать, но... академические и чистокровные круги в магическом мире пересекались гораздо чаще, чем нет. А на войне хороший зельевар востребован точно так же, как хороший заклинатель и знаток темных искусств (не только, о нет, в аспекте «защиты»). Это способствует... знакомствам; ей ли было не знать.

Хватило бы даже детали, способной навести на след; имени, воспоминания, даты.

Иногда — почему-то почти всегда в зыбкой и неясной полутьме пробуждений — Андромеде думалось, что, может быть...

Но она каждый раз просыпалась окончательно ещё до того, как успела бы ухватить сознанием: что именно «может». 

Но всё же... пытаться разузнать что-то о, предположительно, уехавших из страны русских магах было бы для нее столь же странно и подозрительно, как просить доступа к архивам Хогвартса, чтобы попытаться найти там — столь же предположительно — магглорожденного ученика (закончившего все курсы или, быть может, ушедшего после пятого), чья фамилия бы начиналась на «Т». 

Ни у одного из этих действий не было ни смысла, ни будущего, и любое из них грозило вызвать к жизни одну из её тайн.

Выбравшись из-под тяжелого одеяла, она всякий раз дисциплинированно откладывает эти мысли в сторону вместе с ним.

Как бы то ни было: даже в той своей жизни, которая посвящена избранному долгу, они почти не разговаривают, но при том Андромеда то и дело чувствует цепкий взгляд Антонина Долохова, даже будучи на другой половине комнаты, даже сквозь прорези череполикой маски. 

И что бы это ни значило — Андромеда упрямо продолжает делать вид, что это не значит ничего.

***

На темном от времени столе лежат приглашения — нежно-кремовые свитки, перевязанные зеленой атласной лентой с отлитой из серебра памятной печатью.

Они настолько кричаще безупречны, что Андромеда неосознанно морщится, глядя на свой экземпляр: церемония признания и принятия в род новорожденного Драко Люциуса Малфоя (для самых близких); бал в Малфой-мэнор (для более широкого круга). Радостное событие, выставленное напоказ с какой-то бесхитростной, чуть ли не детской откровенностью. Учитывая общее положение дел (в одном календарном планировщике с похоронами соратников) — даже слишком, откровенно напоказ.

— Твоей сестре не очень повезло с мужем, а? — спрашивает Долохов неожиданно, должно быть, сообразно истолковав её выражение.

Андромеда вздрагивает; пальцы, в которых она держала сигарету, уходят в сторону ото рта. 

Она не курила на самом деле, хотя в обществе мужчин часто делала вид. Крутила сигарету в пальцах, будто забыв запалить, подносила к губам — или просто держала, отставив руку чуть в сторону, будто аксессуар. 

— Думаешь? — отзывается Ивэн. Он как раз запалил сигарету, но ещё не затягивался. Палочка была заткнута у него за пояс, точно пиратский нож. — Кузина Цис всегда любила всё красивое. То и получила. Всё честно. 

— Не тебя спрашивали, — беззлобно огрызается Долохов.

Андромеда понимает: отмалчиваться не выйдет. 

Ивэн бросает на нее взгляд. Он был близок к семье — регулярно нанося Друэлле родственные визиты с новостями как от британской, так и от французской родни, — но не настолько близок. 

Он регулярно видел кузину в показном, навязанном трауре. 

— Я не пошла бы за Люциуса сама, — с неохотой признается Андромеда. — Или за такого, как он. 

— Даже ради дочери? — заинтересованно спрашивает Ивэн. Он странно привязан к Доре, насколько можно судить; это Белла так и не отвыкла глядеть на племянницу с тенью подозрения. (Впрочем, никогда не озвученного). 

(Вторые браки случаются в чистокровных семьях, хоть и не признаны за обыденность; контракт, скрепляемый тысячелетними чарами, может — как правило — расторгнуть только смерть, а порой — если ввести дополнительное условие, — не может даже она). 

— Малфоям не нужна дочь Блэков, — резко отвечает Андромеда. — Им нужны собственные наследники и их безупречная мать. Так что это в любом случае не про меня. Кроме того... не все дело в богатстве, знаешь ли.

Долохов молча усмехается, глядя на них; вдыхает дым.

— Конечно. Важна ещё кровь, — усмехается Ивэн в такт.

Андромеда делает глубокий вдох. Не дает себе закашляться. Запрещает себе вспоминать. 

(Ивэн, в конце концов, так весел с ее дочерью). 

Она качает головой.

— Не вижу причин уважать кого-то, пусть дважды чистокровного, кто назавтра примется утверждать, что люди вылупляются из яйца, если ему это будет выгодно. — Она пожала плечами. — Да и без того... Люциус привык работать языком, да и только. Вряд ли он выдержит хоть пять минут... не против одного из вас, а вот против хотя бы одного из твоих ребят? Даже Рудольф, и тот сражается лучше.

— Ещё бы, — хмыкает Ивэн. — Я был бы не я, если бы не вызывал его порой поразмяться. 

— В общем, я бы не подставила Люциусу спину в бою, — подводит итог Андромеда.

— Значит, за того, кто прикрывает тебе спину, ты бы пошла, — Долохов произносит это в утвердительной интонации, хотя фраза должна бы подразумевать вопрос.

Это ещё — само по себе — могло сойти за шутку. Могло бы — если бы не его пронзительный взгляд.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Долохов делает ещё затяжку. 

— Обычно это я прикрываю спины, — говорит Андромеда; собственный голос кажется ей далеким. Край сигареты, который она, сама не осознав, как, прижала ко рту, она всё же прихватывает зубами — чтобы не так заметно было, как напряглась челюсть. — Так что пришлось бы заключать этот брак с собой. 

И тут Долохов смеется — насколько он вообще это делает: глухо, будто только частью горла.

Ивэн фыркает.

— А как же Белла, а? Хотя да, жениться на сестрах запрещают даже чистокровным... А еще, между прочим, ты обидела меня. Сбросила со счетов. — Он с некоторой театральностью качает головой и цокает языком. — Мы же так часто бываем напарниками, и вот, к примеру, когда тот грязнокровка...

— Не провоцируй. А то приму всерьез.

О тяге Ивэна к мужчинам ей известно уже относительно давно — Андромеда представляет, как матушка, должно быть, упала бы от этого в обморок, но здесь, в тесном кругу, какие-то вещи просто не спрятать.

А Долохов продолжает смотреть на нее — затяжка за затяжкой; неудивительно, что у него такой голос и такой смех, в конце концов, — и Андромеду вдруг прошибает, как ударом молнии.

Ведь совсем недавно, если подумать...

...она подставилась — кто-то сказал бы «по-глупому», но Андромеда понимает лучше. Как понимал и целитель, который, поджав по обыкновению губы, бормотал диагностические чары, глядя насколько можно вскользь, не в лицо. («Ирвин всегда был чистоплюем», — кривится Белла в более старом, чем это, воспоминании. — «Но свое дело знает. Хотя в зельях ты лучше, чем он»). Последнее не вполне верно, но Андромеде не хочется объяснять — ни ей, ни ему. Она предпочитает оставить всё, как есть. 

У нее серьезное сотрясение и трещина в черепе — ничего принципиально неизлечимого, но когда ее вносят домой, Друэлла выпрямляет спину, сжимает в нитку губы и молчит — даже сквозь все хлопоты — так, словно жить Андромеде осталось всего ничего. 

Большую часть времени она проводит в своей спальне, в полусне, вызванном зельями. Порой к ней приводят дочку — Дора смотрит большими, испуганными глазами и касается ее бледных рук. Ее волосы не меняют цвета: остаются мышино-серыми.

Андромеда улыбается, насколько может: не бойся. Она не знает, что сказали дочери на этот счет — сама она ограничивается простым: «Мама поранилась. Маме надо полежать».

И вот однажды, проснувшись, она лежит без единой мысли, только щурясь на солнечный зайчик, отброшенный на потолок каким-то из флаконов на туалетном столике — или склянок на столике рабочем, — и слышит легкий шорох, точно кто-то задел дверь полой длинной мантии.

-— И как там она? Меда? — доносится до нее знакомый до нытья в натруженных мышцах, резкий от попытки говорить нарочито тихо, голос с легким акцентом. 

— Поправляется, — отвечает другой голос, тоже знакомый. Ивэн, конечно. Он бывал у нее чаще всего за эти дни; передавал новости. 

Белла была где-то на другом конце страны — на этот раз вместе с супругом, не врозь. Что-то экстренно-важное, во что Темный Лорд посвятил только троих Лестрейнджей.

Голоса стихают, хотя она ещё несколько минут ждёт, не зайдут ли к ней, но потом дремота вновь одолевает Андромеду, так и не не сумевшую найти ответа на, вроде бы, простой вопрос.

Почему он приходил?..

...Она морщится — даже спустя неделю или больше после выздоровления; потирает шею. Поводит плечами и головой, чтобы убрать неудобство. Неуютное чувство в самом низу затылка не ушло до конца, но это уже не то, что даже терпимо — почти незаметно.

А ведь если ей не показалось тогда, то оттащил её к целителю после того, как группа вышла из боя, именно он, Долохов. Но что, в конце концов, не увидишь затуманенным от головокружения и рвоты взглядом.

***

За время болезни и восстановления Андромеда успела потерять форму — незначительно, но всё же. Ее движениям недостаёт точности.

Она вновь упрямо встает и рисует в уме приём — «квадрат» из четырех заклинаний по своему усмотрению. Сегодня это будут... да хотя бы и все Оглушающие для начала. Проще не придумаешь, это не «роза ветров» из восьми разных лучей с одной Авадой. 

Раз — разворот — два — уклонение — три — разворот — четыре...

При последнем развороте её ведёт в сторону — совсем слегка, но этого достаточно, чтобы нарушить безупречность приёма, послать заклинание «в молоко». 

Вполне достаточно, чтобы попасть под руку своему же соратнику.

Андромеда замирает, анализируя случившееся — потерянную координацию или внезапное лёгкое головокружение.

Что-то подсказывает ей — чутье. Она оборачивается — не совсем даже оборачивается, на полужест поворачивает голову, не меняя всей позы.

Долохов стоит прямо у неё за спиной; будь это сражение — или даже учебный бой — она уже была бы трижды мертва. 

Андромеда сжимает зубы.

Она слишком привыкла к его присутствию на своих тренировках. Поэтому-то, должно быть, волоски на шее и зашевелились только тогда, когда он сократил дистанцию до самого минимума. 

А еще, вдобавок ко всему этому, она остро вдруг ощущает: они одни. 

Андромеда пришла сюда намеренно — отговорившись необходимостью выбраться за кое-какими ингредиентами для лаборатории, — чтобы избавиться от чужого внимания. Исключений не должно было быть. Что же это выходит, он... следил за ней?

Долохов, между тем, кладет ладонь ей на бедро — ничего необычного для тренировок: иногда показать, как именно нужно встать, гораздо легче, чем тратить слова.

Вторая его ладонь касается ее локтя — и этому жесту тоже есть объяснение, вот только ей, опытному бойцу, уже давно не нужно так тщательно показывать, как располагать руку или вставать в позицию для дуэли. 

— Лорд не одобряет служебные романы, — говорит Андромеда — голосом далеким, слегка чужим: будто зачарованная деревянная игрушка. 

Он усмехается. Она чувствует мочкой уха его дыхание — горячее, как у зверя.

Но не боится.

Дрожь бежит по плечам, но Андромеда усилием воли заставляет себя не шевелиться. Не становиться добычей — ни лёгкой, никакой.

Он берет ее за подбородок, как не брал никогда — такие жесты не полагались во время тренировок, в конце концов, — и поворачивает лицом к себе.

— А как же твоя сестра? — Еще одна усмешка, более широкая. Шрам дергается с ней в такт.

И непонятно даже, что он имеет в виду — непреложный факт или же упорные слухи. Тень, что следует за сестрой — даже незримо, на боевых операциях (строчками планов, разведывательными данными и несказанными словами; каждый раз — как в первый и как в последний) — или же тяжесть взгляда, тяжесть слов, обращенных во время собраний к ней напрямую: и румянец на ее щеках под отсветами безжалостных глаз.

— Я — не моя сестра. — Ей кажется, что губы шевелятся почти беззвучно.

Она вдруг чувствует себя подвешенной в воздухе — подвешенной на невидимых, но прочных цепях; подобно той, древней Андромеде из мифов. 

(Она тоже — жертвенная, отданная за гордыню: так ли важно, целиком ли свою).

— Тем лучше, — парирует Долохов, как если бы отбивал удар в товарищеском спарринге. 

Она хочет сказать ему — скорее своему чудовищу, чем Персею (ее Персей давно мертв, мертв и лежит в могиле, и потому она — здесь, а не где бы то ни было еще) — сказать, что обреченным единожды — нет спасения, что кто-то должен приносить жертву за остальных, а кто-то — становиться той жертвой. И даже не обязательно это будут те магглы и грязнокровки, над которыми они призваны совершить возмездие (пустое и запоздалое). 

Нет, даже больше того — жертва и жрец едины, неразделимы; нож существует потому, что существует алтарь, и стоит только выпустить этот нож, разжать хватку на мгновение...

У Андромеды кружится голова.

Долохов продолжает ухмыляться ей в лицо спокойной, бесстыдной волчьей улыбкой. 

В его глазах — азарт; веселая злость. 

Поддаться бы, вопреки всему, — не думая ни о чем больше, позабыть о так упорно не выходящем из головы приёме. 

Позволить палочке выскользнуть на пол — призовет потом, не печаль!.. — и выяснить, каковы на вкус губы ее наставника (ее чудовища). 

Но она уже поддавалась единожды. Это оставило ее с дочерью на руках и бессмысленной пустотой внутри.

Взамен она нашла принадлежность; спокойствие, пускай в разрушении. Пустота вспыхнула пламенем, сжигающим до золы — в которой становились неразличимы добро и зло.

И если она остановится, если отклонится от спасительного выбора... что еще Андромеде тогда придётся оценить заново? 

Но она, разумеется, не имеет на это права.

Как и никто из них.

Каждый из них должен — служить и не ставить ничего превыше — единой воли, собравшей их, поставившей свою властную печать. Но он — не поймет, он не сможет понять, он видел в Лорде — человека, а она — никогда; ей сложно представить, что Лорд когда-то вообще был человеком.

Он может заблуждаться, что он свободен. 

Андромеда почти завидует ему. Но только почти.

Она запрокидывает голову всё сильнее, сохраняя равновесие только каким-то чудом.

И тогда, когда Андромеда понимает, что нелёгкий выбор — упасть или всё же попытаться освободиться из его хватки — встанет перед нею уже вот-вот, в следующую секунду — Долохов просто отпускает её подбородок: без резкого движения и без разочарованного вздоха, словно такие жесты уже давно стали между ними чем-то привычным.

— Не перенапрягайся, — легко бросает он. — Мой тебе совет: не стоит переходить сразу к боевым приемам. Лучше пока займись гимнастикой или... — Андромеда даже почти верит, что неожиданная мысль пришла ему в голову вот только что, — танцуй. Можешь, если хочешь, потанцевать со мной. Не откажешься? — Она узнаёт традиционный жест приглашения, конечно же узнаёт.

У нее перехватывает дыхание.

— Я подумаю, — отвечает она, сделав глубокий вдох. — Над тем, чтобы в следующий раз принести сюда граммофон. Это избавит нас от необходимости считать вальс или петь его.

— Следующий раз, — кивает он; улыбка дотлевает в уголке его рта обещанием нового пожара. — Дама ведь держит слово, не правда ли.

Как и в прошлый памятный раз, это не вопрос. 

***

...их кто-то сдал. Она могла бы поклясться собственной жизнью — если бы было место и время для клятв.

Но в тесном городском бою, когда решают не только и не столько заклинания, сколько ловкость и умение предугадать, времени отчетливо не хватало. 

Как странно, что именно такие, простые на первый взгляд, задания оказывались — на проверку — сложнее прочих, казавшихся трудными с самого начала.

На сей раз ее боевая группа должна были уничтожить — сжечь, оставив по себе только остов здания и Метку над ним, — жилище чиновника из департамента международных отношений, отказавшегося предоставить пару не слишком значительных услуг в обмен на неприкосновенность своей супруги, чье происхождение было несколько... не безупречным. Пока что — так: только в качестве предупреждения.

Но там их ждали. 

Их спасло единственно то, что противники были связаны законом — хотя бы формально, — и не могли действовать полностью без прикрытия на границе магического и не-магического миров.

Но они грамотно — стоило отдать им должное — теснили Пожирателей туда, где их можно будет взять в клещи. 

Расчёт был на гордость. 

На то, что они, ожесточенные не хуже своих противников, лишенные намеченной цели, не захотят отступать, не пустив кровь. А там уже и весь квартал накроют антиаппарационными чарами — настоящими, которые нельзя будет сбросить с себя вместе с одеждой, но на наложение которых требуется время.

Андромеда понимает это так ясно, так отчетливо, как будто смотрит сквозь ледяной кристалл, сквозь замерзший воздух. 

(Ей рассказывал о чем-то таком, случившемся на другой войне — ... А, впрочем, важно ли, кто рассказывал). 

Андромеда набирает воздуха в грудь, посылая в проулок Рассекающее.

Пользуясь передышкой, она кричит остальным бойцам: уходить. Она кричит, что прикроет.

Таков приказ, и в этой организации привыкли подчиняться приказам.

Но кто-то всё-таки оборачивается (она знает — кто: голос крови способен заглушить даже субординацию, способен заглушить всё, кроме, может быть, только прямого Зова; но здесь и сейчас воля Лорда молчит).

Она смотрит в глаза — в прорези маски — своему кузену, и шепчет одно-единственное слово.

Не заклинание — хотя интенсивность ее взгляда могла бы, в иных обстоятельствах, расплавить блестящий металл по краям (будь она больше склонна к стихийным проявлениям магии, как Белла; но она никогда не была такой, как сестра — никогда не будет).

Просто слово.

«Дочь».

Непостижимым образом, но он понимает. Быть может, это действительно кровь — действительно переплетение наследий, сплавившихся в их венах.

Ее смерть обезопасит Дору окончательно; никто больше не сможет намеренно или случайно вынуть из ее головы ее проступок, и семья сможет наконец позволить себе поверить: Нимфадора Блэк — полноправная ее часть. 

Все ее тренировки, весь её опыт сходятся в фокус — одним пылающим, напряженным нервом.

Андромеде легко, как не было уже давно. 

Она парирует, контратакует, уклоняется и тело слушается безупречно — как давно не слушалось, — и ей, кажется, удаётся выиграть достаточно времени, чтобы невозможно было проследить куда аппарировали остальные — а ещё совсем немного — и даже отпечатки магического спектра снять будет нельзя. 

И она продолжает обороняться— почти успешно, будто и в самом деле вдруг танцуя первый раз со школьных времен под слышимую только ей самой музыку. 

До тех пор, пока за спиной у нее не оказывается сравнительно недавней постройки стена — тупиковый конец переулка. Точнее, _под спиной_ — ее туда отбрасывает ударом, и она чувствует позвонками и ребрами, кажется, все кирпичи кладки. И, не удержавшись на ногах, свернувшись клубком, падает на брусчатку.

Андромеда кашляет; чувствует во рту кровь. 

Но склянка с зельем, подготовленным загодя, остается во внутреннем кармане нетронутой; Андромеда поднимает, сквозь оглушительную боль, неловкую руку — и щупает окровавленными пальцами стекло. 

Вот, значит, как. 

Ей не придётся выбирать. Совсем не придётся.

Она раздавливает пузырек в кулаке. Осколки впиваются в мякоть ладони — почти не больно, в сравнении с плавящим кожу жидким огнем. Она закусывает губу изнутри — только бы перетерпеть, не выдать: даже взглядом стрельнуть к руке — нельзя. Нужно дождаться. Выждать: пока кто-то из них, самонадеянно-молодых — насколько старше она сама, чтобы так подумать?.. — взмахнет палочкой. Любое заклятие, неважно, какое: проверить ли захочет — насколько она жива, или добить — за мертвых товарищей, или — найти, не прячет ли она чего в рукаве... Поздно. Нечего прятать. Одной магической искры будет достаточно.

Она закрывает глаза. Слышит — шаги, настороженные, тяжелые. Старается почти не дышать, чтобы грудь под темной тканью не приподнималась заметно.

Голос — юношеский, ещё не вполне сломавшийся, выкрикивает традиционное требование сдаваться. Что-то там о правосудии и законности. В таком возрасте ещё простительно, пожалуй, верить в справедливость.

Не дождавшись ответа, шаги звучат снова; ближе. Ещё ближе.

И наконец, спустя медлительные мгновения, бьющие по голове, точно капли с упрямой весенней сосульки, кто-то другой, более взрослый и хриплый, роняет заклятие — простейший поиск заклинаний-ловушек. 

Вот только её ловушка — не заклинание. Ровно наоборот.

Единственное, что еще успевает Андромеда Блэк, прежде чем пламя обнимает ее — торжествующе (и как-то совсем спокойно) улыбнуться под маской.

***

В открытом гробу лежала иллюзия.

Умиротворенное лицо — трижды ложь, даже смерть не приносит спокойствия проклятым Блэкам, и если бы его попросили (вдруг) рассказать, как он представлял себе ее — мертвую, — он попробовал бы описать эту смертельную, безумную прямо-таки сосредоточенность, которая появлялась в ней во время боя. (Учебного, само собой, в реальном-то не увидишь, да и некогда было бы отвлекаться — знай, следи за движениями и вспышками заклинаний). Суженные глаза, сведенные брови — и усмешку, дрожащую на самом краешке губ — в точности, как проклятие на острие ее палочки. Она бросала себя в сражение без остатка, всю — не отличаясь в этом от Беллатрикс, но если та горела неистово, не умея остановиться (если кто-то — конкретный «кто-то» — не ухватит за локоть; если сама не рухнет в беспамятстве, исчерпав все силы до дна) — ярость Андромеды оставалась холодной, как звездное январское небо. Она делила себя на две части непринужденно — словно книга-перевертыш с закладкой посередине.

Но даже в этой закрытости, замкнутости от всего прочего, в ней всегда была жизнь. Нерв. Напряжение.

Что-то настоящее. Что-то... такое. (Впору неопределенно повести пальцами, сложив в фигуру — точно новогодний шар вращаешь в руках, рассыпая искры).

Точнее — не такое. Не как сейчас. 

Такая соразмерность и строгость: откинутая на тщательно уложенные волосы прозрачно-черная вуаль, сложенные руки в кружевных, и тоже черных, перчатках. 

Можно было поклясться, здесь не обошлось без работы Лестранжа — вот он, стоит сейчас рядом с супругой, незаметно поддерживая ее под локоть: во избежание. Лицо Беллатрикс куда больше похоже на лицо настоящего мертвеца. Одна её рука опущена и сжата в кулак, другая — стиснута на груди на манер когтей хищной птицы.

От безымянной террористки, положившей вместе с собой взвод авроров, не осталось ничего, подлежащего опознанию — взрыв начисто разнес стены двух прилежащих зданий, вынудив маггловские коммунальные службы спешно изобретать объяснения-оправдания про «случайную детонацию газа». А средняя дочь младшей ветви семейства Блэк — что же, несчастный случай при эксперименте, это бывает. Издержки профессии, так сказать; особенно если заниматься зельеварением в одиночку. Да кроме того, она уже пострадала однажды в работе над этим экспериментальным зельем, и всё же решила продолжать. Всякий поймет, что на изуродованное лицо стоило наложить чары — хотя бы ради ее малолетней дочери. Всякий поймет, почувствовав эту ложь — простительную, сентиментальную.

Всякий, за исключением ограниченного круга конкретных лиц.

Впрочем, этих самых лиц здесь почитай что и не было — кроме самой близкой родни. (Да и то... Малфои, похоже, так и ограничились соболезнованиями в самых, что ни на есть, тонких выражениях). 

Дурная примета — так говорят. 

По крайней мере, смерть — лучше, чем Азкабан. Определенно.

Особенно — для нее.

Почему «особенно» — он предпочитал не задумываться; есть некоторые вещи, которых лучше не трогать, и некоторые мысли, которые лучше не продолжать.

Он не знал, зачем вообще пришёл — под самый конец церемонии (черти бы побрали время действия оборотного зелья, даже самого лучшего). Потоптался, по большей части, поодаль, среди тех, кто не знал — и не мог знать — ни правды, ни даже сочиненных подробностей; просто слышал (это их мир, небольшой, хотя неуютный — трудно не слышать о некоторых вещах; некоторых смертях, — и разве организация ни разу не пользовалась этим?) — и пришел выразить соболезнования или попросту повздыхать. Поглазеть минуту-другую — или пять-десять — так ли хоронят одну из Блэков, как прочих-обычных магов?

В точности так же, подумал он. Смерть, сука этакая, уравнивает. Даже если им, избранным с чистой кровью, не всегда приятно об этом думать.

(На словах он, конечно, отрицал смерть, как подобает последователю Лорда, однако — слова есть слова. Король-маг может быть только один, а для остальных — долгая жизнь, быть может, за счёт низкорождённых, если выгорит дело. Но если нет, то гнить они будут, как и все другие, в земле.)

Вот, она умерла, Меда Блэк — Андромедой звать ее всегда было слишком длинно. 

А в лицо, глаза в глаза, Медой он её так ни разу и не назвал. Глупость, если подумать. 

Ей всё равно не подходила официальность — как не шёл этот траур, который приходилось носить на людях (он выяснил про этот спектакль еще в самом начале, из чистого любопытства; просто не стал говорить — а и зачем?). 

Меде шла убийственная эффективность. Шли кольца дыма вокруг лица и приглушенные цвета; вот черный она по своей воле никогда не носила — кроме плаща, само собой. 

Танцевала она, должно быть, так же, как сражалась: сосредоточенно, вовлеченная целиком, без единого лишнего шага — но это ему выяснить так и не удалось.

На танец Меда так и не согласилась. 

Хотя он был близко. Почти на шаг.

Долохов вышел за ограду и закурил — на чистом автоматизме; руки проделывали все необходимые действия без участия разума.

Возможно — только возможно — в этом всем тоже было проявление высшей воли. Знак, на который их лидер (их повелитель) всегда был мастер.

Хотя зачем бы именно это понадобилось — он не мог взять в толк. 

Само собой: они — все и каждый — служили исполнению цели; и оценивались — что бы там о себе ни думали — исключительно и только мерой полезности.

Он это знал с самого начала, чуть ли не с первой встречи в неспокойные послевоенные (тогда ещё «после») годы. Его это — устраивало, и потому, должно быть, несмотря на всё, случившееся и переменившееся за пару десятков лет, он по-прежнему оставался на своём месте. Может быть, ему даже посчастливится умереть своей смертью, одному из немногих. (По-настоящему — своей; этим не мог похвастать даже старший Лестрейндж).

Пока он без нареканий мог делать то, что от него требовалось — не стремясь добиться некоего особого внимания, как — опять-таки, для примера — Люциус Малфой. Не понимающий, что внимание — штука обоюдоострая. Как любое внимание монарших особ. Штука в том, чтобы оказаться в этой орбите не слишком далеко, но и не слишком близко. 

Вот только ему казалось: некоторые вещи просто слишком незначительны по сравнению, и ускользнут от внимания всё равно. 

(«Это же просто плоть», — так Лорд, кажется, говорил ещё в своей более человеческой жизни? С презрением и легким непониманием.)

Но не нарушать же собственное правило, взявшись вдруг заново переоценивать карту, на которую поставил давным-давно. В такой азартной игре выходов даже меньше, чем в русской рулетке.

Долохов бросил окурок в грязь.

Да. Вот так оно и бывает.

«Никаких тебе служебных романов».

Он усмехнулся в последний раз — и беспощадно, следом за тлеющей сигаретой, задавил каблуком сентиментальное сожаление.


End file.
